Ambition
by Nata23
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots featuring Itachi ,Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino. Please read and review! SasukexIno HinataxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Ambition

**Just a bunch of one shots featuring Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Ino. Most of these fics will be ItachixHinata and SasukexIno (Sorry there are not of fics that have them as a couple) . Hope you enjoy! This is my first fic so criticism is welcomed just no bashing!**

**ENJOY**

**This fic is about friendship. This does not have Ino in it but I will try to have her in the next time!**

**PART ONE BONDS:**

Itachi walked through the polished floors of his home and came in front of his little brothers room. He slowly leaned his head onto the brown door and wasn't surprised when he heard his younger brother crying. He sighed. Ever since their mother's death, Sasuke had been cooped in his room crying all day. He was almost never hungry and he looked liked he lost one of his best friends. And what's worst is he didn't talk to anyone about how he felt. It as if he was on his own little planet. Itachi slowly knocked on the door twice before entering.

"Sasuke," Itachi cleared his throat." Father wants you to come to dinner tonight, we will have guest and it will be rude if you did not attend." He walked into his room and sat on the bed.

A twinge of sadness hit him. He hated seeing his baby brother cry, and Sasuke was not making any effort to hide his emotions.

"I-I'm not hungry." The seven-year old wept."I do-don't care if fa-father is m-mad at m-me."

He wiped his nose with one hand and with the other he squeezed his teddy bear Robert a little tighter.

"Sasuke,please come to dinner. " A smile played across Itachi's face." is making your favorite meal just for you." He smiled a little more when his brother stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You mean her tomato soup?" Itachi stopped himself from giggling. He knew his little brothers weakness. "Yes, Sasuke and her beef tenderloin, asparagus, home-made yeast rolls and your favorite dessert." Sasuke gave him a timid smile.

"Her cheese-pecan pound cake?" Itachi tickled his brother." Yes and if you do not come to dinner I will tickle you to you pee your pants."

"Okay, okay I'll come!" Sasuke giggled. "Now stop before I do pee my pants." Itachi laughed. Some more and ruffled his hair. " Good." He stood up to leave. "Uhm Itachi?" Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his little brother. "Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke hid his face behind his bangs. " I miss mom." Itachi turned, walked to his brother and kneeled before him. "I know Sasuke, I miss her too. She is in a better place now." He lifted up Sasuke's face. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Hey hey don't cry. Mother wouldnt want to see you like this."

" I know b-but I miss her so m-much and father is so m-mean to me." Itachi could not even defend his father, Sasuke was right. Sasuke and his mother had a special bond. While Itachi's father would only focus on him and belittle Sasuke, his mother was nice to both of them. She would always encourage Sasuke on and he could see how hurt his little brother really was.

"Sasuke she may not be here with us physically but she is always in our heart and she is always watching down on us." "R-really?" Sasuke sniffed. Itachi ruffled his hair. "Of course little bro and I will always be there for you too." Sasuke stopped crying and looked at his older brother. "Promise?" Itachi smiled at him. "I promise. Now come on let's get you dressed we wouldn't want to make father mad." Sasuke sniffed,"O-okay."

**PART TWO: FRIENDSHIP**

"Welcome to our humble home Hiashi." Fugaku beamed. Tonight he would make sure that Hiashi one of his biggest rivals at Hyugga Corp. would merge and together they could rule the business world with an iron fist." Why thank you Fugaku. This is my oldest daughter Hinata." The small timid girl gave a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Fugaku." "The pleasure is mine . These are my two boys Itachi my eldest and Sasuke my youngest." "Well they look like twins." Hiashi laughed. Fugaku lead the guest into the foyer. " What a nice home, Fugaku. And I am sorry for your wife." Fugaku cleared his throat. " Itachi, Sasuke why don't you and Hinata go play until Mrs. Jones has finished with dinner."

"Yes father" Itachi smiled at Hinata. "Right this way Hinata we'll go to the game room upstairs." He led the way to Sasuke's and his (mostly Sasuke) game room. The spacious room had every game that you could think of, X-box one and 360, PlayStation three and four, Wii and a plasma screen tv mounted on the wall. They also had a variety of movies and games. A computer and a book shelf for Itachi as well as a mini fridge. "Wow this a pretty cool place." Hinata looked around while Sasuke turned on the Wii. "Hinata wanna play?" Sasuke looked at Hinata. He smiled bigger. " I have to warn you I am pretty good at this game. You can even pick we have boxing,tennis,golf or we can play Mario carts if you want to." She smiled back at the younger boy. "No this game is fine we can play tennis."

Itachi sat down on the couch." Oh Sasuke is very good in this game. Not as good as me but he's decent." He teased his brother. "Yeah well after I beat her I am going to beat you and make you cry!" Sasuke smirked at his brother. " It's on little bro." And with that Sasuke and Hinata began their game of Wii tennis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha!" Hinata laughed" In your face." Sasuke stared at the screen in disbelief. The only person to beat him in this game was Itachi. " Aye, that's not fair." Sasuke mumbled as he took Itachi's place on the couch. Itachi smiled at Sasuke," Don't worry Sasuke I will beat her." Hinata smiled at Itachi. "Go ahead and try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi started at the tv in disbelief. There was no way he just lost one of the very games he was the best at. It was silent for a while before Sasuke burst out laughing. He slowly turned and looked at his brother. It has been two weeks since he has heard his brother laugh. A devious smile touched Itachi lips. "You know what Sasuke, I think we should get back at Hinata for cheating." "Uhm Itachi once again your wrong I didn't cheat,you lost fair and square." A glint of mischief sparkled in her eyes." But bring it on!" Sasuke and Itachi both ran after Hinata. All three of them laughing. Then they started to throw pillows at each other. The kids were having a good time forgetting about their troubles until the door opened and they saw their less than happy fathers staring at them. "What is all of this ruckus?" Fugaku glared at Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke gulped and Itachi stared impassively at his father. Fugaku and Hiashi stared at the game room in shock. Once was so clean now looked like a heap of trash.

"Father, " Hinata started." Were sorry we was just having fun." Itachi and Sasuke cringed. Whatever trouble they were in was nothing to the trouble they would be in now especially after her using that word. "Fun?" Fugaku mouthed the word as if it was a foreign language. Hiashi stared at three of them. Only Hinata saw the shame in his face when he looked at her. "There is nothing fun with making a lot of noise and a huge mess. Hinata you will help Itachi and Sasuke clean up this mess and then come down for dinner. We will discuss this further at home." With that Hiashi and Fugaku left the trio and headed down stairs.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at Hinata for a second. Hinata looked at the two brothers for a moment then stared to laugh. Sasuke looked at Itachi confused for a second then spoke up. " Hinata, you're going to get in trouble when you get home and you think its funny?" Hinata looked at Sasuke before smiling. "Sasuke, let me tell you something. My dad always walks around with a stick up his but. He is always mean to me espically since my mom died when I was three." She paused and put her hand on his shoulder before continuing." I will always be me no matter who don't like it and he or anyone else wont stop me."

Sasuke looked down for a second before returning a smile to Hinata. "You should come over more often Hina."


	2. SUNSHINE AND DARKNESS

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN: THIS IS CHAPTER 2 HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT A LITTLE SAUINO**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**When describing Ino one thing would come into mind, the sun. Her platium blonde hair, bright wide smile and bostrious personailty and her always being bright and cheerful she couldnt help but being so-sunny. All her freinds told her that,even some strangers from the village told her this once or twice probably trying to get the wrong type of company. So why was one of the most brightest kuniochi in kohana attracted to the dark? He was everything she was not. She smiled all the time and people were drew into her laughter. Her personality should of been a diease becasue it was very contagious. Who would not want to be in a good mood when around Ino Yamanaka? But he rarely smiled and the only people who had the rare chance of seeing it were either dead or on his team which she clearly was not. He always walked around with a stotic look on his face which caused people to keep their distance. He was darkness. Who would want to be around Kohanas most feared shinobi with him giving you one of his famous death glares. Who would want to be around Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Ino tried to let him go. She really did. Once upon a time she had a childhood crush on him but so did everyone else. After he left the village that she pledged to fight for the rest of her life she let all emotional feelings for him out the door..or so she thought. She found her self tossing and turning at night because he would invade her dreams and every dark haired boy she would see would definatly bought her hopes that it was him when it was clearly not and she was dissaponted every time. **

**Sasuke never really paid any attention to her or any other girls for a fact. He always tried to push them away but she would always push back at him. It shocked him because any other girl would just cry when he told them to get lost but she never did. It surprised him a bit but he shot any idea down because she was just any old annoying girl like the rest of them. He found himself letting her go further than other girls would dream of going. He would even let her hug him and he would always put the expression of him being totally pissed off but in reality he like her touching him. When he found out they were on diffrent teams he felt very disapointed. He tried to focus on the task at hand..revenge but then the loud mouth with her long pony tail and dazzling smile would pop into his head and he would feel a little weaker in the knees. After he left the village he forced him self to get rid of all thoughts her. He needed power and he felt weak every time she came to mind.**

**When he finally returned to the village he thought he lost feelings for his little childhood crush until he saw her. She was walking by herself a smile on her face. He could do nothing but stop and stare at her. He looked at her and saw perfection. His mouth became dry. He watched her walk into a resturant by herself and was tempted to talk to her but couldnt find the strength to walk. **_**Why would she want to be with you of all people Sasuke, she probably hates your guts like most people.**_** He was going to turn away but a thought came to mind. What do you have to loose? And with that thought he walked into the resturant hopeful for the first time in a long time.**

**She had just sat down when she felt his presence behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice as he stepped twords the other side of the table.**

**"May I?" Unable to find the words to say she nodded her head and watched as he pulled out the chair and took his seat. An akward silence covered them. " I saw you walking in here by yourself so I decided to come and join you but I could always leave if you want me too-"**

**"No,no your fine. You dont have to go any where Sasuke." She smiled and he could never been more thankful for the waiter to come an take their orders. "Sasuke" His eyes snapped up and onyx eyes met blue. Her words died and she could do anything but stare for a few seconds. She finally came to her senses. "Why me.."**

**He blinked a few times. He was caught up in her web and for a few moments time had stoped. But her question had him back into the now and he looked out the window for a second to break the trance and back at the blonde beauty.**

**"I beg your pardon,"**

**"Why are you wasting time with me out of all people..why me? Why now?" Her face frowned up and she started playing with her hands eyes now on her lap.**

**He sighed and didnt think for once just acted. He lifted her face up.**

**"I really dont know why but from the day I met you I knew you were diffrent. I always thought about you. When I left the village I pushed you out of my mind becasue you were my weakness. I thought when I came back that all thoughts of you would be long gone by now but they are still here and deeper than ever." Before she could even really think about what he was saying she was pulled into a kiss and after that nothing mattered but him. Her darkness.**


End file.
